


Expensive

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles Stilinski, Devil Peter Hale, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Guardian Demons, M/M, mentions of Kate Argent, protective behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “Here’s the deal. I wanna be a guardian demon,” Stiles said, serious as anything, and he loved the surprised expression on Peter’s face.





	Expensive

Stiles services weren’t cheap. He was one of the best demons (or worst?) and so his service came at a certain price, which not anyone was able or ready to pay. He has been told he was too expensive, more than once already, but Stiles did the best work in their field and he would charge whatever he pleased. And he was never out of work.

It might help that he was in a very serious relationship with the Devil himself, though.

“Angel, I have a proposition for you,” Stiles called out as he barged into Peter’s office, which was more reminiscent of a boring lawyer office than the cliché fire-and-flames office everyone expected.

“You’ve got to stop calling me that,” Peter said, but the words were already worn down since they were more of a well-used ritual than any real complain.

“Never,” Stiles immediately said and leaned in to give Peter a lingering kiss.

“What do you want, my heart?” Peter asked eventually, and Stiles pulled back with a small smile.

“Here’s the deal. I wanna be a guardian demon,” Stiles said, serious as anything, and he loved the surprised expression on Peter’s face.

“You want to be a what now?” Peter asked, voice incredulous and Stiles laughed.

“A guardian demon. I want to guard a person with more permanent and violent solutions than the normal guardian angels do.”

“And why do you want to do that?” Peter wanted to know, steepling his fingers, making him look like the devil he was.

“Because it’s Derek and his guardian angels are doing a shit job at keeping him happy.”

Peter stared at him in surprise. Stiles of course knew that Derek was Peter’s something, through a hell of a lot generations, but he also knew that Peter loved him. Peter had never made a secret out of that, and Stiles had never seemed to mind.

“Why didn’t I know about this?” Peter eventually asked, cursing himself because he had checked up on Derek regularly and had never noticed anything was off.

Sure, Derek seemed down most of the time, but Peter had thought it was just inevitable life that got to him.

“They are trying to keep it secret,” Stiles said with a shrug. “The angels keep him alive and healthy, but his happiness isn’t very high on their list and they keep letting Kate close to him.”

“Kate who?” Peter asked and now Stiles hesitated, because he didn’t know how Peter would take this.

“Kate Argent. She used—well, truth be told, she raped him, though they argue it was slightly dubious consent at best. And they keep letting her get close to Derek and I am so damn tired of that.”

“What?!” Peter yelled out, and the office exploded with flames, showing that it was the hellish pit everyone always expected.

Peter was breathing hard, trying to keep his human form, but it was a losing battle, and they both knew it. It always was when it came to Derek and Peter’s protective streak.

“Let me take care of it,” Stiles lowly said as he walked up to Peter, and wrapped his arms around his neck, nosing at his cheek. “Let me make her suffer for him.”

“Why do you even care?” Peter asked, because Stiles had never shown any interest in Derek before, not like this.

“I spend the last month watching him,” Stiles gave back. “I can see why you love him. He’s very easy to love.”

Peter stared at him, eyes wide and blood red, before he smiled, baring his slightly too sharp teeth.

“You spent time with him,” Peter accused him, but his voice was fond, and he kissed Stiles’ temple.

Technically, no demon was allowed to walk the earth unless they had a contract to fill or Peter’s explicit permission, and Stiles had neither. Still, Peter wasn’t angry, because Stiles had looked after Derek.

“Let me take care of him,” Stiles whispered against Peter’s lips and Peter immediately nodded.

“Of course, my heart.”

~*~*~

Derek felt nothing but relief when he heard that Kate was dead. He thought it might make him a bad person, but hearing that she was gone, would never be able to come close to him again, made him feel light in a way he hadn’t felt in almost two years.

When it rang at the door, he felt safe and secure enough to open it without hesitating for almost two whole minutes like he had done when Kate was still alive. Still, nothing could have prepared Derek for who was on the other side of the door.

“Peter,” he breathed out, surprised and happy all at once, because he hadn’t seen his uncle in so long and he had missed him dearly.

“Derek,” Peter said, stepping close to pull Derek into a lingering hug, like he knew exactly what Derek had gone through in the last years and what he needed.

“And me,” a voice suddenly said and when Derek opened his eyes he was met with gorgeous brown eyes.

“And who are you?” Derek asked, as he pulled slightly back, but never far enough to lose contact with Peter.

“I’m the Devil’s boyfriend,” Stiles said with a wink. “And also the one who finally put an end to Kate.”

“What the hell is going on here?” Derek demanded to know, finally stepping away because this guy seemed a little bit unstable.

“Derek, this is Stiles,” Peter said. “And he _is_ my boyfriend.”

“He said ‘the Devil’s boyfriend’,” Derek whispered, hurt, and turned to Peter, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, there’s something we have to tell you,” Peter said and suddenly his eyes were bleeding red. “I’m not really your uncle.”

“But I am a really awesome guardian demon,” Stiles piped up from behind Peter, but Derek couldn’t bring himself to look away from Peter.

“I need to sit,” he faintly said, stumbling backwards to the couch, grateful for Peter’s guiding hands.

They needed to explain a lot.


End file.
